


Schulden

by astargatelover



Series: Isi-'verse [9]
Category: Tatort
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, Isi-'verse, M/M, Tatort Berlin
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 19:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astargatelover/pseuds/astargatelover
Summary: Eine zufällige Begegnung im Supermarkt sorgt dafür, dass sich Till bei Felix ziemlich hoch verschuldet.





	Schulden

**Author's Note:**

> Info-Kapitel: https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/5a19daf300083fdd88427ba/1/Isi
> 
> Diese Geschichte spielt: Ende September 2002

Felix schob seinen Einkaufswagen in den nächsten Gang und blieb erstaunt stehen. Am anderen Ende der Regale stand ein Mann mit einer Einkaufstasche und spähte vorsichtig um die Ecke. Was war denn mit dem los? Moment mal, war das nicht-?

„Till?“

Ritter fuhr herum und Felix schreckte zurück. Er hatte einen ganz gehetzten Gesichtsausdruck und lief nun mit großen Schritten auf ihn zu.

„Was ist denn lo- Mmpf!“ Felix kam nicht dazu, die Frage zu Ende zu stellen, weil Till ihn hochhob und auf den Mund küsste.

Felix schlug ihn auf die Schultern und trat ihm schließlich gegen's Schienbein, damit er ihn endlich losließ.

Till setzte ihn ab und er kippte fast um.

„Sag mal, geht's noch?“, brüllte er, woraufhin Till ihm eine Hand auf den Mund legte.

„Psst!“ Er schaute sich hastig um. „Ist sie weg?“

Felix schob Tills Arm von sich und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund. „Ist wer weg?“

„Na, die Schneider. Da, aus der Schule halt... Die kennst du doch?“

Felix runzelte die Stirn. „Jessikas Mutter?“

„Ja!“ Till tippte ihn auf die Brust. „Genau die.“

Felix hielt Tills Arm fest. Musste der ihn denn ständig anfassen heute?

„Was ist mit der?“, wollte er von seinem Kollegen wissen.

„Ich glaube, die steht auf mich.“

Felix warf ihm einen verständnislosen Blick zu. „Und das ist schlecht?“

„Das ist furchtbar!“

Felix zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ich dachte, du flirtest gerne? Und sie ist doch auch ganz ansehnlich, oder?“

„Nicht als neue Mutter meines Kindes, nein _danke_ “, knurrte Till. „Außerdem: Hast du mal ihr Kind gesehen?! Verzogenes Gör, das sag ich dir. Isi kann sie nicht ausstehen.“

„Till, Isi ist in der zweiten Klasse.“

„Und? Hat aber Menschenkenntnis. Im Ernst: Wenn ich mir ein Stiefkind aussuchen könnte, dann würde ich auch lieber deinen Basti nehmen.“

Felix stieß ihn in die Seite. Das fand er ja irgendwie ganz süß, aber das würde er Till bestimmt nicht sagen.

„Kein Grund, mich auf den Mund zu küssen.“

„Hätte ich 'ne wildfremde Person nehmen sollen? Das hätte ein Geschrei gegeben.“

„Du hättest mich wenigstens vorwarnen können!“

„Keine Zeit.“

Felix verzog das Gesicht. „Aber musste es echt mit Zunge sein?“

Till sah ihn ungerührt an. „Musstest du den Mund aufmachen?“

Felix seufzte. Eine Entschuldigung würde er aus dem wohl nicht mehr herausbekommen.

Er legte die Hände wieder auf den Wagen.

„Wenn du jetzt willst, dass ich nächste Woche Turteltäubchen mit dir spiele, dann schuldest du mir aber was.“

Till stutzte. „Wieso nächste Woche?“

„Elternabend?“, erklärte Felix pointiert.

Till schlug sich mit einer Hand an die Stirn. „Scheiße!“

„Allerdings!“, meinte Felix grinsend. Da hatte sein Kollege sich ja schön was eingebrockt. Wenn er nicht selbst darin verwickelt gewesen wäre, hätte er wahrscheinlich sogar laut gelacht.

Stattdessen beobachtete er, wie sein Partner nachdenklich hin und her lief. Er war gespannt darauf, was der jetzt sagen würde. Till könnte ihn vielleicht davon überzeugen, mit ihm ein Pärchen zu spielen. Für den einen Abend. Und dann noch in einer Schule. Da konnte man ja eh nicht explizit werden. Ein bisschen Händchenhalten, sich aneinander lehnen, das würde er hinkriegen. An irgendwelchen anderen alleinerziehenden Eltern von Bastis Klassenkameraden war er ja auch nicht interessiert, von daher könnte sowas möglicherweise wirklich ganz hilfreich sein.

Felix stützte einen Ellbogen auf den Einkaufswagen. Till war immer noch nicht zum Stehen gekommen.

Wenn er sich ein Stiefkind aussuchen könnte, würde er auch Isi nehmen. Basti sah sie eh schon als seine Schwester an. Und bei einigen Erwachsenen an der Schule hatte Felix den Verdacht, dass sie immer noch nicht genau wussten, wer jetzt Bastis und wer Isis leiblicher Vater war, er oder Till. Er konnte sich also durchaus vorstellen, bei diesem Spiel mitzumachen, je mehr er darüber nachdachte. Nur, Tills Argumente wollte er trotzdem hören.

Dieser blieb dann auch endlich stehen und schaute Felix direkt ins Gesicht. Er sagte aber nichts, sondern warf seine Tasche zu Felix' Sachen in den Einkaufswagen und zog diesen aus dem Griff seines Partners.

„Was machst du da?“, wollte Felix wissen.

„Ich zahle“, sagte Till und wandte sich von ihm ab.

„Was?!“

„Ich schulde dir doch was, oder? Also fang ich schon mal an, es abzubezahlen.“

Felix rannte neben Till her, der mit großen Schritten weiterlief.

„Ich hab doch noch gar nicht ja gesagt!“

„Willst du jetzt nein sagen?“

„Nein, aber-“

„Toll! Danke, Felix.“ Er klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Brauchst du Milch?“

„Ja, aber-“

„Super, ich auch.“

Felix hörte vor Überraschung kurz auf, zu rennen. „Till!“, rief er, bevor er ihm weiter hinterherlief. „Bleib gefälligst stehen!“

**Author's Note:**

> Ich freu mich sehr über Kommentare, vor allem weil meine Motivation/Inspiration in letzter Zeit etwas nachgelassen hat. Zu hören, warum andere mein Geschreibsel gut finden, hilft da echt.  
> Und ich bin immer noch offen für Prompts für dieses AU. ^^


End file.
